moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvation
Salvation is a group of men and women of the Grand Alliance who provide refuge to the downtrodden and aid in efforts that benefit Azeroth as a whole. ---- Tackled over all major and minor cities were elegant flyers sealed with the official emblem for Salvation at the end. ''Attention to all citizens: ''After years of silence, the doors to Salvation have once again reopened. Long ago, the order became a fighting force within Stormwind. With their leader actively involved in the politics and well being of the people, they led many great sermons, rallies and events to draw awareness to the issues the people faced. More important, Salvation opened their doors to all those who needed a home. ''From the wicked to the saints, the rich and the poor; all those sought a better way of life could find such within the walls of Salvation. Through their dedication in the Northrend war and then some after, they have proven themselves to be a unique group of people whom seek to bring a different peace to the world, but more important to the individuals needing it the most. They successfully built a special bond among one another where each looked upon the face of another and could call them brother or sister. A family unit made up of redeemed misfits of the world. ''Should you find yourself without a place to go or in need of a helping hand, look no further. Salvation offers a plethora of services and seek to rebuild their ranks once more to take a proactive stand in the world again. ''Please seek out the leader of Salvation, Lady Venita Cruxinel. Letters and open approaches are welcomed at any time. History *The Start *First Speech *Gaining Speed Within Stormwind *The Twisted *Politics *Into Northrend *The Damned *Insanity of the Promising *Betrayal of the Highest Degree *March to the Citadel *The Fall of Many *Regret with the Argents *Lost of Control *Owned and Ruled *Picking Up Where the Pieces have Fallen (Work in Progress) =OOC Information= ---- is a long standing level 25 guild. The guild is over four years old and is heavily involved in the raiding and RP scene. As an RP guild, we are good aligned order focused on character development for all sorts of people/backgrounds. After an extensive revamping of the guild, I am happy to finally make a new thread for our new beginning. There have been much deliberations on what was the next step for Salvation and where we were headed. I am happy to announce, we have finally settled on such matters. We have decided to close our raiding team officially to make way for greater roleplay opportunities. Though the guild is focused on our former concept, please be aware some things have remained the same. Part of our decision, we have allowed social and non roleplayers to be welcomed into our ranks. Please be advised that if you are seeking to join the guild on this status, you will be expected to follow the realm's rules as well as those within the guild. Who are we? Salvation is a long standing roleplay and former raiding guild on Moon Guard. We will be celebrating our five year mark on August 6th, 2012. The guild has been an active part of the MG community since it first was founded. Our numbers have grown over time and the retention rate of members staying is extremely high. We house some of the most unique players all part of various storylines, raid and PvP teams. What do I gain joining Salvation? When joining our guild, you will be welcomed by a variety of different people. All from casuals, raiders, PvPers and RPers! As a member, you will enjoy the level 25 perks the guild has to offer. Achievements for the guild offer all kinds of mounts, pets and heirlooms for your picking. On top of the guild perks, you are also opened to banking privileges and various raiding perks such as free gems, enchants and ect. Above all else, you get to be part of a very special family here at Salvation. Meeting all types of individuals who are not only there to help you, but be your friend as well. Roleplay Three years ago, Venita had an idea. The wicked woman she had become grew tired of the constant grief, sorrow and anger fueled through her life. Something needed to change. She needed to find another path. Embarking on her own journey, she was blessed to have the chance in being offered something amazing. Though the chance came at the worse time, she figured for all it was worth, it was time to make the leap of faith. The death of her adoptive daughter and cold remarks of her grieving from people within Stormwind made Venita open her eyes to the world around her. Things were growing bad. People were unusually more upset, cruel and down right nasty. Even the Cathedral felt like a prison. During the time all of these things were dawning on Venita, she gained the clarity to push forward with a new movement. A movement that began as simple speeches, but busted into full blown rallies packing the halls of the Cathedral. Her message was simple. Give back to the people, provide a home for those to rest their heads and express their woes. And above all else, give those wicked as she once was a second chance. Salvation fostered hundreds of people through the time by helping them pick up the pieces of their life. While time has been cruel to the order, it still stands and Venita works everyday to do as she once did. Bring the very mantra to the gates of Stormwind and see the rise of her order once more. For them, saving others was just as important as saving themselves. To note, our roleplay has never died within the guild. Certain things have taken place and forced the order into a darker spot than intended, but after nearly five years, we remain strong and continue to play out new opportunities coming our way. Raiding and PvP Despite our successes in the past, the current raid tiers have not been kind to us. It is a familiar story among many guilds on this server. At this time, we are not recruiting for raiders, but we do continue to house Insurmountable Odds raiders and trials. The coalition team will always be an option available to aspiring folks to try out and join. At the current time of this post, Salvation does not PvP as a guild. All doings in relation to it are on the player's own time. We house some skilled PvPers looking to BG with others in the guild, but there is no further push to expand on this aspect of the game. However, depending on how our future guild storyline goes, we may dabble in RP-PvP events hosted by others to help boost their outcomes and stories. Contacting Salvation If you feel Salvation is the right choice for you, there are various outlets of getting a hold of us. First and foremost, you can always apply at the guild website. http://salvationmg.enjin.com/home The site may look dead, but again, we have just revamped things to bring activity to it. If you place an application on the site and see our old form with raid information up, please feel free to overlook it and ignore. You may also go as far to speak to someone in game and/or apply through in game mail. My officers are as followed: Avaruu, Onieros, Riaan and Lotham. I am also available for contact, however, I am a very busy person with all the various projects I lead on the server. Not to mention, I generally go afk for long periods of time due to working out of game on videos, blogs and ect. We also have an email you are welcomed to hit us up at, just ask for it in game from myself. On a closing note, we look forward to all future recruits. We thank you for taking the time to read over the recruitment thread and consider us as one of your options. Do not feel shy to bother any of us in game, even our members can help direct you in the right place. Category:Organizations Category:Salvation Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:Alliance Raiding Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations